1. Area of the Art
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the filming, video editing and mixing, and streaming via the internet of a live yoga class, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for the set-up and filming process of a yoga class to transmit from the live on-site yoga class to a viewer participating remotely via a website.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Yoga in its many and various forms, has been practiced for thousands of years. As a form of exercise yoga stresses harmony of the body through stretching and strengthening exercises. Today, students generally participate in classes either by in-person attendance or at home by watching a video of the class. By “video” and “filming” is meant technology for recording and disseminating moving images (video) and well as sound (audio) of a class or any other event. Although actual “film” is still in limited use, it is anticipated that within the useful life of the present invention technologies not yet in widespread use will be the normal way of imaging and recording events. Similarly, “videos” (i.e., discs or tapes), “streaming via internet” and “via a website” are intended to encompass present and future technologies whereby captured video is distributed to end users.
One may either attend a class in person or purchase a video in-store or on-line (e.g., pay-per-download). Those classes where students participate via video typically are arranged to show the yoga instructor in the foreground with students attending the class located behind the instructor, such that the person viewing the video is closest to the yoga instructor. The class participants are placed behind the instructor where they mirror the movements of the yoga instructor. Alternatively, some classes may arranged to show the yoga instructor and the students from the side of the classroom. Either way, such filming perspectives inherently provide the impression of viewing a class rather than of being an active participant in the class.
In addition, viewing a class from such perspectives can be detrimental to the participant watching the video because at a subconscious level the participant realizes that he or she is not truly a member of the class and that the exercise routines are being conducted without truly including the participant.
Further, the traditional method of capturing video data on the tape and then processing it from tape through editing through to a final product is a long, laborious and expensive.